


You're Worth It

by Hagaleena_Magaleena_1983



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Miggy - Freeform, all you need is love I guess, desperate Higgy is desperate, kidnapped Magnum, sex for info, the healing power of a dick you can trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagaleena_Magaleena_1983/pseuds/Hagaleena_Magaleena_1983
Summary: It had been over two weeks since Magnum had been taken. The man sitting in front of her, the man licking his lips as he watched her cross her legs, was their only hope of finding him. And he was a man who liked to trade....Rick and T.C. had explained to him what had happened, what Higgins had done in order to find him. And Magnum just needed her to be okay. He didn't plan on kissing her. But, unless she told him to stop, he sure as hell wasn't going to quit.Rated explicit for a whole host of reasons. Pay attention to the trigger warning in the notes- dubcon is within, followed by sweet Miggy smut.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Original Character(s), Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	You're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for dubcon. Higgy knows exactly what she's doing, but she really doesn't have much a choice. 
> 
> (Warning for possibly dumb actions afterward too. Having sex with someone you trust is a good thing, but it's not always the best thing to go and do two days after being assaulted, no matter how much you try to tell yourself you were a willing participant.)
> 
> I have no beta so, while I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes, I claim ownership proudly lol.

Higgins watched as the man grinned and licked his lips, eyes fixed on her legs as she crossed them with deliberate slowness. To her left, just visible in the edge of her vision, Rick was tense and angry. She couldn't see T.C. sitting off to her right, but she knew he was mirroring Rick's reaction. And that simply wouldn't do. Magnum had been missing for over two weeks, snatched from the street while she was getting coffee, and the man in front of her was now their only hope of finding him.

Rick's contact had said this man, Bradford, was in the information business, gathering and selling secrets and data. From the lecherous grin on his face, while he wasn't interested in anything that had been offered to him so far, there was definitely something he did fancy. So it was time to up the ante.

"Rick, T.C." Higgins kept her eyes locked on Bradford's as she spoke. "Would you be so kind as to wait outside?" They both started to protest, insisting they couldn't leave her alone. She didn't look away from Bradford.

"This gentleman and I have things that need to be discussed. Things that I can't possibly mention in front of either of you without checking your security clearance first."

Their surprise stopped them in their tracks, the words dying on their lips. She could feel their scrutiny as they tried to decide if she really was planning on offering top secret information to Bradford, if she had missed the way he was looking at her. Rick raised his eyebrows at T.C. who responded with a barely visible shrug.

"Okay, Jules. We'll be right outside." Rick put a heavy emphasis on the last two words, telling her help would be nearby, warning Bradford that they would be close. 

Higgins waited until the door clicked shut before shifting slightly, watching Bradford's eyes as they tracked the moment.

"You know where Magnum is being held." It wasn't a question, and Bradford had the good grace to simply nod. "Then you have something I need. And I…" She lifted her hands to the buttons of her shirt. "I have something you want."

It wasn't the first time she had used her body to get what she needed from an asset. It made her feel dirty every single time though, like water could never be hot enough, she could never scrub her skin hard enough, to remove the marks the encounters left on her. After Richard had proposed, she had gone directly to her handler and told him she wouldn't be using sex as a bargaining tool anymore. He had given her a look, as if to say he didn't believe a word of it, then simply shrugged.

' _ And look at you now _ ,' she thought, popping open the last button on her shirt and watching it fall to the floor. ' _ At least this time it's  _ my _ choice. _ '

She didn't bother looking back to Bradford; she knew he was watching her as she reached around to the clasp of her bra. She heard him sigh as the lacy material joined her shirt on the floor by her feet. His hands appeared in her line of sight, fingers wrapping around her wrist and tugging her hands away from her belt.

"Let me."

She didn't argue, just let her hands drop when he released them. He yanked her belt loose, pulled open her jeans, tugged hard enough on the waistband to nearly topple her over. Her panties went down with the denim thanks to his clumsy grip. She didn't bother reacting. The only way she was going to get through this was the same way she had always done it before; keep every hint of emotion buried deep inside. 

Bradford stared at her, running a finger between her legs as his eyes roamed her exposed body. He hummed, clearly pleased with what he saw.

"Your friend, the P.I.". He sneered the letters. "He's worth this?" He curled an arm around her waist, pulled her against him. The fabric of his shirt rubbed against her skin in an aggravating way, making her wonder if there was a way to ask him to undress that wouldn't make it seem like she enjoying what was happening. Letting him have sex with her was one thing, but playing an active role in it would strain her acting abilities.

But then Bradford put his hand on his own pants, twitched his fingers, and she realised he was unzipping his fly. She understood, suddenly, that he wasn't even going to take off his pants, and her stomach sank. In her experience, the sort of man who would undress her fully but remain fully clothed himself, was the sort to enjoy humiliating his unlucky partner. She was glad his security had followed Rick and T.C. out of the room; at least she didn't have to worry about him handing her over to his men.

He grabbed her waist with both hands, lifted her easily, and dropped her to the oak table he had looked so superior sitting behind. He grinned at the gasp she gave as her backside hit the cold wood, before pressing his lips to hers. Her lack of response didn’t seem to bother him at all. He pressed his tongue against her lips until she opened them and he licked at her mouth with every indication of enjoyment.

She could feel his erection pressing against her hip and swallowed hard, reminding herself that Rick and T.C. were standing just a few feet away if she should need them

‘ _ Don’t make a noise until then _ ,’ she ordered herself. ‘ _ You don’t want them seeing you like this, so just keep quiet _ .’

“How do you want it?”

She didn’t register the question at first, and didn’t understand when he was asking. She tipped her head, a small frown furrowing her brow.

“I can make it good,” Bradford told her, cupping her breasts, rubbing his thumbs so gently over her nipples. “But I’m not sure Magnum has the time for that.” And he squeezed hard, twisting cruelly. 

Higgins trapped her cry of pain behind tightly closed lips. She had been right about him, about how he would want to see her face burn with humiliation, and she let herself feel smug about judging him so perfectly. Her lack of response didn’t make Bradford happy though, and he let go of her right breast to land a slap on the already reddening skin.

“So,” and he smacked the soft skin of her breast again. “How do you want it?” Another slap, a burn starting to set in at the force of the strikes. “Slow and sweet and good, like a lover? Or hard and fast, like a cheap whore?” He knew the answer, knew damn well she wasn’t about to risk Magnum’s life for the sake of her own comfort. But he stood and watched her as she took a deep breath and steadied herself.

“I want it hard and fast,” she ground out, the clenching of her jaw the only sign that the words bothered her. She waited for him to respond somehow, to laugh at her, or to hit her again maybe. Or just to force her legs apart. But he just raised an eyebrow, looking almost like he was challenging her. She let her eyes close and breathed out slowly.

“I want it hard and fast, like a cheap whore.” 

He grinned at her, a wolfish snarl of a smile. Then his hands snaked around her again. This time they twisted her hips, flipped her over, slammed her chest against the tabletop hard enough to drive the air from her lungs. The edge of the table dug into her hips and she tried to shift herself a little, to ease the pressure, but he was already grabbing at her thighs. He lifted her left leg, exposing her cunt, and pressed into her. 

She gasped at the pain, her body trying instinctively to scramble away. Bradford reached up and grabbed her hands, dragging them down to the small of her back and pinning them there with one of his hands. His other hand found the back of her neck and pressed down hard, fingers sinking into the skin and holding her hard against the table. He thrust his hips forward, relishing the small, breathless cry that was forced out of Higgins almost as much as the tightness of the dry heat he was moving deeper into.

“Hard and fast,” he snarled, “like a cheap whore.” And he pulled back and pushed forward again in one quick movement.

‘_It’s for Magnum_,’ Higgins told herself, trying to breath through the burning pain that was building between her legs. ‘_You can do this. This is nothing compared to what he went through in that camp._’ And she set her shoulders, clenched her jaw, and tried to stop her body from struggling against the grip Bradford had on it while he kept thrusting into her, grunting in her ear.

It didn’t last long. Bradford tensed, huffed out a cry, then dropped down on top of her, knocking what little air she had managed to breathe in right back out of her. His grip on her wrists and neck was still painful, fingers like steel pressing deep into the muscles and bones of her. Her fingers started to tingle when he finally let her go and stood up, the blood that had been stopped by his crushing grip finally flowing back. Higgins ignored it, ignored the pain in her neck, the odd throbbing low in her stomach, the agony between her legs, and simply pushed herself upright. She turned in time to see Bradford reaching for her shirt, clearly intending to clean himself up with it, and she lashed out with her foot.

He stared at her in shock from his sprawled position on the floor. She ignored him like she ignored the pain rolling through her body.

“That’s extra,” she snapped, playing the part of the whore he had tried to make her into. He laughed, actually threw his head back and laughed. She ignored that too, dressing quickly while he climbed to his feet and walked around to grab a pen from his desk.

“Here. Last I heard, this is where Magnum is being kept.” He scribbled an address as he spoke, then held the piece of paper just out of Higgins’ reach. “If you ever need another favour…” He trailed off, letting the suggestion hang in the air. Something on her face, something she didn’t realise she was showing, must have sunk in past the air of satisfaction he was displaying. His face dropped, he stretched out so she could grab the paper, and pulled his hand back quickly.

She didn’t look at him again. Just spun on her heel and walked to the door. She was half expecting him to make some sort of comment, something lewd and crass, something to make what they had just done obvious to Rick and T.C., standing just outside the door as promised. But Bradford kept his mouth shut, and Higgins was able to kid herself that they had no idea what had just happened behind the closed door.

…

Getting Magnum back was surprisingly easy, even with Higgins at far less than one hundred percent. The white supremicists who had taken him were smug and complacent, certain that no one was going to be able to track the kidnapping to them. So the men guarding the prisoner were half asleep, the men who were meant to be watching the perimeter of their little ‘compound’ were mostly sitting down rather than patrolling, and the rest of them were either engrossed in various card games or sleeping off the previous nights drinking.

Rick and T.C. made sure to stay ahead of Higgins, shielding her from the fights as much as they could. She was trying as hard as she could to act like nothing had happened after they had left her alone with Bradford, but she was pale, bruised, limping. You didn’t need to be a P.I. to figure out what she had ‘offered’ in trade.

The only time they let her go in front of them was when they finally found the small room Magnum had been thrown into. T.C. kicked the door in, they all saw their friend huddled in the corner, and, as if they had agreed ahead of time, Rick and T.C. both stopped in the doorway. Higgins took the four steps across to Magnum’s side, dropped to her knees, and wrapped her arms around him.

He didn’t think to question her reaction, the drugs he had been given day after day playing hell with him still. Just let himself relax in a way he hadn’t since he had been grabbed. His head dropped to her shoulder and he breathed in deeply, ignoring the pain that flared in his chest. Her scent, something light, almost sweet, flooded into him. Quiet voices told him Rick and T.C. were there too, and the hands that started pulling at the ropes holding his arms behind his back were expected and welcome.

“Good to see you,” he forced out past his dry throat when the gag was carefully pulled down from his cracked lips. “What took you so long?” He passed out before he could register the stricken look on Higgins’ face. 

By the time he woke up, everything exciting had been done. The police had shown up and arrested his kidnappers. The ambulance had taken him away, followed closely by his friends. He had been admitted and examined and pronounced drugged and dehydrated. And Higgins had vanished.

Two days later, when she still hadn’t shown up, and he hadn’t managed to get either Rick or T.C. to tell him where she was or what she was doing, Magnum had had enough.

“I’m telling you, she’s pissed at me for letting myself get kidnapped.” Magnum was putting on a melodramatic act, but his friends could tell Higgins’ absence from his hospital room was really bothering him. They shared a look, heavy with the knowledge that they were about to share something they weren’t meant to know.

“Look, Tommy, there’s something you need to know. About how we found you.”

It took longer than they had expected to explain what had happened. To tell Magnum about the atmosphere when they had both left Bradford’s office. About the newly formed wrinkles in Higgins’ clothes when she had walked out, the marks on her skin, the pain on her face. The way she had seen him settled in his room and then left without even trying to offer an excuse. How she had, according to Kumu, showered three times that first night and refused to even try to eat. 

“It’s not just you,” T.C. assured him, although it didn’t make Magnum feel any better. “She’s not talking to us either.”

Magnum looked devastated, like his entire world had been tipped upside down, and he struggled to understand what he was being told. Higgins, his Higgy, the woman who hadn’t even had her first kiss until she was in her late teens, the woman who believed sex was important rather than recreational, had offered her body up to a stranger just for the chance to save him.

“I need to talk to her,” he said finally, hands already moving to throw back the blanket covering him. He expected his friends to move to stop him, but they stayed still. He glanced up at them while he groped for the call button to see twin looks of relief on their faces. Clearly, they thought he needed to talk to her too. Or maybe they thought she needed to talk to him. It didn’t matter, he decided as he demanded discharge papers from the nurse who came walking in, he just needed to see if she was okay. And, if she wasn’t, then he needed to figure out how to make her okay.

…

She didn’t look up as he walked into the study, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen in front of her. It would have been a convincing act, if he hadn’t been able to see the screen was displaying an inbox without a single unread message in it.

"You know what happened." She wasn't asking, and he didn't insult her by pretending to misunderstand.

"Yes. Rick and T.C. put two and two together."

"And came up with rape?" She finally turned to look at him, and he almost wished she hadn't. There was a look in her eyes he had never seen before, never wanted to see again. Something hard and frantic.

"Are they wrong?" He watched as she opened her mouth to reply, only to freeze as she struggled to find the words.

"I… let him," she managed finally. But she couldn't meet his eyes. "It was a fair trade." She didn't flinch as Magnum moved closer to her, but only because she was keeping herself so tightly under control.

"I would have died if you hadn't. And he made sure you knew that, right?" He waited for her to respond, half hoping, even now, that she would argue. She just sat there, looking at his left shoulder rather than his eyes, and Magnum was suddenly hyper-aware of how he was towering over her. He was seized with the need to make himself less threatening and dropped to his knees, reaching out without actually touching her.

"I didn't fight." Her voice was quiet, shaky, and there was an undercurrent of pain that she couldn't hide. "I could have fought."

"Not without risking my life." Magnum was feeling sick as he looked at her, unable to stop himself from picturing her naked, trapped beneath a strange man, being hurt by him. "Coercion isn't consent."

Her head snapped up at that and he met her gaze as she stared at him, something scared and helpless in her expression. She lowered her face again, watching his hands as they slowly settled on her knees. They sat like that for a long moment before she lifted her own hands and covered his with them. The movement shifted her sleeves, revealing ugly bruises on her wrists.

"I'm so sorry, Juliet."

She swallowed hard, squeezing his fingers lightly.

"It was worth it." Her head lifted again and she looked at him, letting him see the certainty she felt. "You're worth it."

"We may have to agree to disagree on that." He meant it. He would die to protect his friends, he would never be okay with one of them being hurt because of him. Higgins just gave him a small smile. It wasn't a bright as it should be, it didn't reach her eyes, but it was a start. It was something that he could take as a sign that she really was going to be okay.

She moved, leaning toward him, and he shifted his hands as hers wrapped around his neck. He settled his arms around her waist and wondered at the deep breath he felt her take. Then her head shifted slightly, her face pressing into the skin at the top of his shirt. Another deep breath in, and he realised suddenly she was breathing in his scent. He wanted to ask her what she was doing, but just tipped his head slightly instead, making it easier for her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"He grabbed my waist," she muttered, her lips brushing his skin. "He put me on his desk. Flipped me over."

Magnum fought hard not to tense up. The last thing Higgins needed was to see him angry and to think his anger was directed at her. Instead, he ran his hands lightly over her sides, stroking her slender waist with his fingertips. He felt the tiniest of movements over the skin of his neck, light and almost tickling, and smiled when he realised it was her eyelashes, that she had closed her eyes.

"He tried to kiss me."

Magnum pulled away slightly, hands staying where they were, and looked at her. Saw something in her now open eyes, something dark and desperate, and felt the urge to brush away that awful expression. He moved his head forward, eyes fixed on her lips, broadcasting his intentions as clearly as he knew how. She didn't pull away, didn't try to stop him, just let her eyes slip closed again.

He pressed his lips to hers, gently, chastely, wanting to erase the feeling of this monster's mouth from her mind. She responded so sweetly, her lips soft against his, the quietest of sighs in the back of her throat. His hands sat still against her, fingers curling slightly as he tried to fight the urge to pull her closer. Her own hands were still around his neck, and she didn't seem to care for his restraint. 

She tightened her grip and deepened the kiss, her lips parting against his. He couldn't help but react, flicking his tongue gently against her bottom lip, wanting more but not willing to push. She led the way, giving him what he wanted, her tongue stroking over his. Now his hands tightened against her, sliding around to her back and pressing against her, trying to pull her close without tugging her off the chair. 

She laughed, huffing the sound against his mouth.

"We don't have to do this here." She smiled as she spoke.

Magnum looked at her, wondering if having sex with someone she trusted was some sort of coping mechanism for her. He had stopped making a secret of his feelings for Higgins weeks ago, had just been waiting for her to let him know she was ready to move on from the memory of Richard. He hoped to God that was what she meant with this.

"Higgy…" He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but she seemed to somehow understand.

"I want this. Not just to chase Bradford away, but because I want you." Her eyes were locked on his, bright with sincerity. "We don't have to do this now. Or ever, if it isn't what you want, but…"

He didn't let her finish. He couldn't stand the idea of her thinking he didn't want her. So he cut off the words with another kiss, letting his actions tell her all the things he wanted to say, but didn't have the words to express.

'You are perfect,' his lips said as they moved over hers.

'I have wanted you for longer than I even know,' his hands told her as they slid up her spine.

'I think I love you,' his breath whispered as it left his body in a rush he couldn't control.

He could feel her smiling even as she returned the kiss, and knew she was hearing every unspoken word. 

"Take me to bed, Thomas," she whispered, her tongue running over the sensitive skin beneath his ear. "Let me show you how I feel."

He didn't argue. Wouldn't have, even if he had been able to think of a full sentence. He just stood and offered her his hand, pulling her tightly against him as she got to her feet. He marveled at the feeling of her, the way her body seemed to fit against his. He kept her against him as they made their way to her bedroom, one hand on her waist, pulling her into his side. She didn't seem to care in the least; both of her hands were around his waist, fingers linked. 

Magnum hesitated when they got to her bedroom door, unsure all over again if this was a good idea or not. Higgins didn't say anything, didn't do anything, just waited with him while he tried to sort through the thoughts suddenly tumbling through his head. And he realised one thought kept sounding over all the others.

' _ It's Higgy. You love her, you idiot _ .'

He reached out and opened the door, letting her walk in ahead of him. He was already reaching for her as she turned to face him, tugging her forwards. She laughed as he pressed his lips to hers, but melted against him, one hand reaching up to the back of his head, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Her other hand, he realised slowly, was slipping the buttons of his shirt open.

He arched his back a little, trying to slip the shirt off without breaking the kiss. As soon as the offending shirt was gone, he let his hands move to the hem of her top. He was almost sad that he had to stop kissing her to pull the light blue top over her head. But the sight of her, soft skin looking so touchable, chased every thought out of his head except one.

She was still wearing far too much. 

He could take care of that, he decided, reaching down to the buttons on her pants. Her hands rested on his arms as he pushed the trousers down, the loose fit meaning gravity carried them to the floor. She stepped out with one foot, gave a small kick with the other, and Magnum had a second to stare, to drink in the sight of her in nothing but her bra and panties before her hands brushed against his lower stomach and his shorts were sliding down his legs.

He wasn't wearing boxers; he'd been in too much of a rush to leave the hospital to bother fully dressing. Higgins eyes dropped to his cock and he watched as her tongue swept over her lips. Apparently she approved of what she saw, and the thought made him feel dizzy. And then slim fingers wrapped around him, stroking lightly, almost hesitantly, and he nearly jumped.

"Sorry." She didn't look sorry. The small smirk on her face wasn't apologetic in the least. 

Magnum grinned back at her, pulled her in with one hand for another kiss, and took advantage of her distraction to slip his other hand into her panties and rub his finger up between her legs. Her gasp, even smothered as it was by his own mouth, seemed to ring in his ears. He kept his fingers moving as he shifted his feet forwards, nudging her gently towards the bed. 

He followed her down as she sank onto the mattress, not breaking the kiss, not letting up the pressure on her clit. Her hand was still moving too, slow, firm strokes that ended with a twist of her wrist that rubbed her thumb over the head of his dick. He could feel his nerves lighting up under the attention, just as he could feel her hips shifting slightly, chasing the slow circles he was drawing over her center.

They stayed like that as their hearts sped up, their bodies began to tense, and they were forced to break the kiss. Higgins was looking up at Magnum with something in her eyes that he didn't dare to try to name. Something that looked a lot like love. He felt his heart jump in his chest. He covered his reaction by pressing down harder against her and sliding his finger down. 

She was so wet, so ready. He pressed his finger inside her, imagining it was his cock, shuddering at the thought. Her hand faltered, squeezing tightly for a split-second. Magnum watched her eyes flutter and lifted his hand to her face, cupping her cheek.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He didn't want to stop. But he would if she needed him to, there was no question of him carrying on if she wasn't ready.

"I'm so sure." She smiled, her face flushed, her eyes bright, and he wanted her so badly. 

He shifted a little and she took her hand away from his length. He missed the heat of her skin against his, but was only too happy to replace her fingers with her sex. And she was only too happy to oblige, sliding her legs apart, lifting her knees slightly. Magnum's body fit perfectly between her legs, just like her body fit perfectly against his, just like he knew his cock would fit perfectly inside of her. 

He pressed forward, moving his hips, dropping his shoulders, and slipped so easily into her that he had to stay still or risk everything ending right there. She seemed to understand, laying still beneath him, stroking a lazy pattern over his shoulders, soothing the tension she could feel there. When he did move, it was a quick thrust, shallow and hard, and god it felt amazing. He repeated the movement, harder this time, chasing that shock of pleasure. Again, and again, driving his hips forwards. 

But he had forgotten, and she had refused to think, about the damage Bradford had done to her. A twinge of pain ran through her and her eyes flew open as her entire body tensed, the feel of the hard, cold table flooding back over her. Magnum froze, hardly even breathing.

"It's okay," he whispered, "it's just me." He watched as she struggled to catch her breath, seeing the panic flash over her face, and shook his head. "I shouldn't have started this. I'm sorry. I’m so sorry." He shifted away, obviously intending to pull himself out of her, but that was the last thing she wanted.

She slid her arms down, running her hands down his spine to the small of his back, and tangled her fingers together.

"Don't." She could hardly hear her own voice, but it was enough to make him stop moving. She met his gaze, seeing the concern and uncertainty in his eyes. "You didn't start this. Don't stop it. Just…" She bit her lip, feeling a blush warm her cheeks. "Can you go a little slower?"

The smile that spread over his face was a light and beautiful thing and she hated that it had taken so long for her to see it. Then he shifted back toward her, his hips canting upwards, pushing his cock deep inside of her, and her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. 

He waited until she opened them again, until she was looking up at him so he could see the lust in her eyes hadn't been dampened by the pain or the memory of that damn office. Then he gave an experimental roll of his hips, pulling out so slowly that he had the time to take a full breath in. A breath he lost as his length pressed back into the slick heat of her. He kept his eyes open though, making sure he wasn't still hurting her, that she was enjoying herself as much as he was.

' _ Even half as much would be enough _ ,' he decided as he bent his back and slid his cock almost all the way out of her again, his breath catching at the feeling. The look on her face told him he didn't need to worry. Her eyes were only half open, her lips parted, and the blush that had stained her cheeks had dipped down to her neck and chest. 

He rolled his hips forward again and she moaned, a wonderful, low sound that was so at odds with her usual self control. He felt his cock twitch at the noise, at the knowledge that she was coming undone in the best way possible and that it was his doing.

Her hands hadn't left the base of his spine and they felt like fire on his skin, encouraging him as they pulled against him, praising him as her fingers flexed and tensed. The rhythm was an easy one to settle into, long and slow movements that drew small gasps from them both as her legs wrapped around his knees. But keeping it up was hard. The tension building in Magnum's body was making his chest heave slightly as he felt sweat starting to bead on his skin. 

His eyes, closed against the feelings that were making his legs shake on every thrust, opened again as he heard Juliet whine.

"Tom…" She swallowed hard, trying to regain control, but lost the end of his name in a cry.

He'd never cared for Tom as a nickname. But he'd never heard it said that way before, a breathless, keening gasp that made him feel like fingers of electricity were running down his spine. He dropped his shoulders and pressed his lips to hers, capturing her next cry, feeling the breath rush from her mouth to his. She arched up to meet him as he pressed his hips down again and his fingers clenched against the sheets at the movement.

His next thrust was less controlled, more forceful, and she met him halfway again, her breath escaping in a drawn out "yes" that sounded like a plea and a compliment combined. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked with her cheeks flushed with exertion and excitement, her head tipped back, her body moving in such perfect harmony with his. But he couldn't talk. Her name was on his lips, but he didn't have the breath to do more than pant. 

If the long, slow strokes had been the most torturous kind of pleasure, this new, faster pace was a delirium of ecstasy. Fire was curling in Magnum's stomach, heating his skin from the inside out. He was so close to the edge, a handful of seconds away from his orgasm, and the feeling of Juliet's innermost muscles tightening around his cock was all he needed to know she was right there with him. 

He dropped his head, nuzzled into her neck, then bit down ever so gently as his hips snapped forward. That tiny sting of pain was her undoing. She cried out, a short shout of completion that rang in his ears as her hips jerked and her spine arched. The sound she made, the sight she presented him with, the feeling of her muscles tensing in waves as the pleasure she was feeling, the pleasure he had given her, pulsed through her, overwhelmed the last grip he had on his senses. 

Her name, gasped out, half lost by his quick inhale, dropped into the room as his orgasm crashed down over him. And then the only sound was their breathing, rapid and light, and the occasional gasp of 'oh' as aftershocks of pleasure rolled almost lazily through them both.

It took several minutes for them to catch their breath. The quiet hum that Higgins gave, a noise of sheer satisfaction, made Magnum chuckle. He felt her skin against his as his chest moved with the laughter, and realised he was sprawled on top of her, his head buried in the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders, and tried to move, worried he was too heavy for her. But her arms and legs were still wrapped around him and they tensed as he shifted. 

"Don't go." Her voice was so quiet, but she wasn't whispering; she was already feeling tired and unwilling to disturb herself with a loud noise.

"I'm not going," he promised her, lifting his head to meet her gaze. "Just trying to get comfortable." He moved his legs, pinned between hers, for emphasis, and couldn't help but grin at the slightly sleepy looking smile she gave him.

"Oh." Her hands left his back, her legs slipped away from his, and she took the opportunity to stretch as he carefully rolled off her. 

He watched with interest as her body, glistening with sweat in the sunlight, arched off the bed. As she relaxed back down, he reached over and lay a hand on her stomach, spreading his fingers to ghost over the bruise he could see sitting high on her hip. He felt a surge of anger at the thought of that man pinning her small body down, pushing her against the edge of his table with enough force to bruise. He hated that she had felt compelled to do something so repugnant to her. Hated that he was the reason she had given herself to that animal. 

A light touch on his face brought him back to the bed, back to her. She was giving him a knowing look.

"Rick and T.C. have already offered to break his legs and hold his arms while I castrate him." She looked like she was giving the thought serious consideration, and Magnum wondered if she would let him lend her a knife for the occasion. Then she smiled, stretched her free hand up to the back of his head to pull him down for a kiss, and he decided to just stop thinking for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as Magnum and Higgins fooling around. Then it became obvious something had happened beforehand. And then it became this.


End file.
